Tainted Affections
by Pluto Betwixt
Summary: When Kagome comes up with a plan to rid the world of Naraku's evil, things don't exactly go according to plan... No one can account for their enemy wanting them in ways that they never thought possible. ***Early Chapters Under Revision! (Cuz they SUCK! XD)***
1. Ch1 The Decision

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha! That special credit goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi. Man I wish that I was her! Sob Oh well. Please R&R!**

Chapter One  
The Decision

As Naraku gazed into Kanna's mirror, he watched as the shard hunters journeyed, looking for the remaining few jewel shards. He had been watching them more lately to find out their weaknesses. The time was fast approaching where he would have to take care of the pests once and for all. At that time, he would have the complete jewel and nothing would be able to stop him. Time went on as he stared at the mirror. The sun had begun its descent over the horizon and the group was making camp.

Naraku watched as Kagome left the camp, heading into the foliage that surrounded them.

"Kanna," Naraku spoke.

"Yes Naraku-sama?" asked Naraku's void-like incarnation in a whisper.

"I wish to keep an eye on the miko." he stated.

His incarnation did as her master wished and followed the miko's image with her mirror. The young girl had made her way to a river where she began to remove her clothes.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to take a bath." Kagome told the hanyou before she grabbed her yellow backpack and began making her way to find the nearest body of water available.

"Can't it wait wench?" Inuyasha was irritated by the girls' almost constant need to clean herself.

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she regarded the hanyou. "No, it can't wait! We just ran into another demon with a jewel shard, and he decided to just EXPLODE all over the place when you fought him and now look at me! I'm filthy, and sticky, and smelly! Do you expect me to let this nasty, slimy matter sit on my body? I feel sick just thinking about it!"

"Fine! It's not like that was my fault anyways. How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?" Inuyasha growled. "Just go. Don't take too long, stupid woman."

"I won't. Thanks!" she decided to ignore Inuyasha's last comment before she headed on her way, oblivious that she was being watched. She only had to walk a little before she spotted a river, and though she would have preferred the warm and relaxing water of a hot spring over the cold water of a river, she wasn't about to complain.

She set her bag by the shore and pulled out a few necessities including her shampoo and conditioner, body wash, a towel, and a change of clothes. A large rock provided a safe place to put her clothes and towel so that they wouldn't become wet. With everything in place, Kagome peeled the gore-covered uniform from her skin and tossed it to the side before she waded into the flowing water. The cold temperature shocked her at first, but she forced herself onward and knelt down to cover her body more. She began scrubbing her pink flesh raw, determined to cleanse herself fully of the demon's guts.

"Kagome."

Kagome screamed shrilly before she tried to duck further into the water. When she looked at the person who spoke her name, relief washed over her and her posture returned to its prior state. It was only Sango.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you Kagome," Sango apologized. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She replied, holding her chest where her heart thumped against her hand. Sango laughed as she joined Kagome in the water where they both scrubbed their bodies clean.

Naraku watched as the miko and exterminator bathed. Although he paid no attention to the exterminator, he paid much attention to the miko. He found himself ogling the young miko's naked body, obscured only by the transparent fluid of the river.

The sadistic hanyou wouldn't lie to himself; he wanted her badly. Even if she was a human, she was beautiful to him and useful as well. She could locate the shards after all. It wasn't like she was weak either, as she had fought many of his spawns and still lived, showing that she was powerful indeed. She could be of assistance to him. All he had to do was take her. Simple enough.

"Kanna, I have seen enough." He said with a wave of his hand in dismissal.

"Yes, Naraku-sama," replied the incarnation and bowed as she left her master.

'All I have to do now is wait for an opportunity' Naraku thought with a malicious smile planted on his face. He WILL have what he wants. No matter what it takes.

After the two women were finished bathing, they dried themselves and dressed. In place of her school uniform, Kagome took to wearing a pair of loose black sleeping pants and a light blue tank top. She pulled her dark hair into a loose ponytail and brought it over her shoulder. Assessing the damages of her uniform, Kagome sighed and brought it over to the river and dipped it into the river, rubbing the fabric together to scrub the stains off. She couldn't exactly keep dirty clothes lingering with food and clean clothes, now could she?

When she deemed the clothes passable, she wrung them out and hung them over her forearm. She turned to Sango and smiled, saying, "All done!" The two girls trekked back to camp, seeing a fire had been built and the boys were sitting near it.

"Took you two long enough! Kagome, make me some ramen!" demanded the irritated hanyou.

"You're so bossy Inuyasha! Why don't you make your own ramen? I'm not your servant you know!" Kagome fumed, hands placed on her hips as a sign of her obvious ire.

"Says who?"

"ME!"

"Feh!"

"'Feh' yourself!"

"Quit it you guys! Instead of fighting we should be thinking about how to find the last jewel shards before Naraku and how to defeat him." Miroku interrupted.

They both turned to glare at him. "Who asked you!" they both yelled in unison, glaring at the monk.

Miroku held up his hands in defeat as he sighed in resignation.

"You know he is right," stated Sango in a calm manor.

Kagome puffed out her cheeks childishly before she conceded and turned away from the still-pissed Inuyasha.

After hours of discussing tactics, Kagome spoke up. "I think I have a plan," she stated hesitantly.

"Well say it then! We ain't got all year!" barked Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him.

"I don't think you are going to like it, but here goes nothing," she started.

"Well…" Inuyasha pushed on.

"I'm... useful when it comes to finding shards, right? I mean, I can sense them. And I'm not as weak as I used to be. What if..." Kagome broke off, hesitating, before she continued on, "What if I provoked Naraku somehow? Maybe I can get him to take me with him to wherever he is."

By then Inuyasha was fuming. "You expect us to send you to Naraku, who might KILL YOU!" he yelled, stressing the words 'kill' and 'you'.

"Inuyasha, I think this is the only way that we can gain enough information to defeat him once and for all. It's not like we can just magically find where he lives. Please understand! I know I can do this!" pleaded Kagome.

"And just how are you going to give us the information? It's too dangerous to send messages." Inuyasha stated.

"Remember the last time we visited Kaede?"

"Yeah...?" He had no idea where Kagome was leading into.

Kagome wasted no time and explained. "Well, Kaede has been teaching me many things about my powers as a miko, and we discovered this... mental link, almost like telepathy, except I can only communicate with someone when they have an object with a small portion of my powers in it. That would be those beads around your neck. I can use that as a medium to contact you, but only you."

Inuyasha didn't like it one bit, and he made that known, yelling at Kagome. "Are you stupid? You think I'll let you do this just because of that? You must be crazy! There is no way in hell that I'm gonna let you be kidnapped by that bastard!"

"Inuyasha, I can take care of myself!" Kagome shot back at him.

"Like hell you can. I am not going to allow this. Over my dead body!" He growled low in his chest, warning Kagome to obey his wishes.

"Do you have a better idea then?" she stomped her foot, showing that she wasn't happy at all.

Inuyasha was taken aback before he retorted, "No, I don't, but if you keep insisting on risking you life like this, I'm going to throw you back into your time and fill up that well so that you can't even THINK about coming back!"

Kagome clenched her teeth at Inuyasha's threat and screamed out, "BAKA!" before unleashing a barrage of "Sit!", digging Inuyasha down into the earth and creating a crater.

A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please R&R!

REVISED on 4/10/12


	2. Ch2 Taken

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Rumiko Takahashi takes that credit, not me sob. But one day, I swear, I will force her to at least hand over Sesshomaru and Naraku (my precious). Any-who, please R&R!**

Chapter Two  
Taken

"Kanna!" called Naraku.

"Yes, Naraku-sama?" asked Naraku's incarnation in her normal lazy tone.

"Show me the miko that travels with Inuyasha." he ordered.

"As you wish, Naraku-sama." Kanna obeyed her master. All of a sudden, Kagome was shown in Kanna's mirror. She was headed to the spring that they had set camp next to. They always camped near a spring since Kagome always bathed before going to sleep.

Naraku watched as she stripped off her clothes, put her bag next to the shore, then went into the water. Once again the exterminator joined the miko. Naraku paid no attention to the youkai exterminator. He watched as the miko put some liquid stuff in her hair. As she rubbed it in, a white, foamy substance appeared in her hair. When she dunked her head into the water, it vanished.

Naraku then watched as she washed the rest of her body. 'Maybe when I get her here, I could do that for her… With my hands.' He smiled. He would enjoy her there very much. Very much indeed!

A little while later, he watched the exterminator leave. Much to his pleasure, the miko was still in the water, enjoying her bath. 'Here's my chance,' he thought as his baboon pelt appeared over his kimono.

"I have seen enough, Kanna. I will be back shortly." Naraku dismissed his void-like incarnation. Naraku then disappeared; intent on getting to the miko before she left the spring.

Kagome was just about finished with her bath when she heard something rustling in the trees. Kagome shot out of the water and got dressed in record time. When she was finished putting everything away, she scanned the area with her miko powers. When she found what she was looking for, she could tell that he, or she, was powerful.

"Come out, I know you are there!" Kagome called out. When they came from the trees surrounding the spring, Kagome froze in place. The figure that had come from the forest was tall and wore a baboon pelt. The only being that she knew to wear that hideous pelt was Naraku.

When he stepped towards her, she stepped back, wanting to keep her distance. She hadn't wanted to find him so quickly. Than it hit her; he might not be the real Naraku, but one of his puppets. She never really saw what he looked like. She always saw one of his puppets dressed in that very same baboon pelt. She had to know if he was the real Naraku.

"If you are the real Naraku, take off that baboon pelt!" Kagome ordered hesitantly.

When he did as he was told, Kagome stared at him. He had red eyes and raven colored hair that framed his handsome face. Naraku wore a black and blue silk kimono with a navy blue sash.

Kagome replaced her surprised façade with a devilishly flirtatious one. She knew what she had to do; and with his appearance, it made her job all the more easier. 'Damn it!' she scolded herself as she thought of his handsome looks. She walked towards him until they were an inch away from each other and ran her fingers through his long strands of silky black hair.

"I never expected you to be so handsome. Why is it that you hide yourself in that hideous baboon pelt, Naraku?" she asked flirtatiously, looking over his body and back up to lock on his eyes as she placed her other hand on his chest. Kagome allowed her gaze to drop to his mouth.

When Naraku saw where she was looking, he smirked. 'And here I thought that I would have a little trouble.' He thought with a deep chuckle. 'Maybe I should take advantage of the situation.' He would give her what she was asking for.

Kagome stood there hoping that he would get the hint, yet she hoped that he didn't. Kagome didn't know what to think anymore. She was startled from her thoughts when she felt his warm lips rest upon her own. When he slid his tongue on her bottom lip, she involuntarily shivered. When he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, she could feel his very obvious arousal and gasped.

As she did so, Naraku slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of it; causing her to moan. Not able to control her body anymore, she ran her hands up and down his muscular chest. She stopped caressing his chest, only to wrap her arms around him than sink down to grab his ass.

Naraku's eyes snapped open when she did this than closed them again to enjoy the kiss. It felt like forever until he broke the kiss and examined her body as she did before the very delightful kiss.

Kagome instinctively pouted when he broke the kiss that they shared until she remembered who it was that kissed her. 'Damn is he a good kisser… Fuck! What am I thinking? It was Naraku who kissed me! But still… speaking of butts, he has a very firm one- Oh hell! There I go again! Maybe this was a bad idea.' She argued in her mind.

Naraku smirked when he saw her pouting when he broke the kiss. "Something the matter miko; or should I say, Kagome?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, Nara-kun," she replied hesitantly. If she was going to make her act believable, than she had to call him by that name.

Naraku picked up his pelt and Kagome's bag and picked her up like a groom would to his bride. Before anyone would come to check up on Kagome, he disappeared to take Kagome to his castle.

Kagome took this chance and contacted Inuyasha telepathically.

Inuyasha was putting up a fire when he heard Kagome.

'Inuyasha, Naraku found me at the spring after I bathed. When I spotted him, I called him out and flirted with him like we planned. He is taking me to his castle right now.' said Kagome telepathically.

'How is she talking to me if she is with Naraku?' he asked himself.

'Don't be dense Inuyasha! Remember when I told you that I would talk to you guys telepathically? Well that is what I am doing right now. Oh and I am connected to your mind, so I know what you are thinking. Just to let you know before you 'ask yourself' how I Know what you were thinking. I have to cut this talk short. Don't ask me why, I just can't talk long this way.'

'Wait, Kagome. Before you go, I just want to say good luck. Also to remember what I said about what will happen if he hurts you other than me killing the ugly bastard.' Inuyasha informed her.

'He is not ug-' she cut herself off.

'He is not what?' he asked.

'Oh nothing. Look, I gotta go! I'll keep in contact with you guys. Tell everyone that I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye or anything.' Said Kagome before she exited the hanyou's mind.

A/N: I want to have at least 4 more reviews if you want me to continue. I live on my readers' comments!

**Review Replies:**

**Narakus-Mate**: I am glad! By the way… I love Naraku also!

**Zero the Magehalf dog demon**: Thnx!

**SweetestChick:** Well, if I want people to be reading my stories, than I guess that I would have to be original… don't ya think? I'm glad that you find it interesting. Keep reading!

**inu-youkai101**: That means a lot to me… it really does.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to R&R! Ja ne!**


	3. Ch3 Little Left to the Imagination

Chapter 3

Not Much Left to the Imagination

"Thank you." said Kagome as she followed the maid to the baths.

Kagome was led to a giant room filled with steam. To Kagome, The room was the most heavenly thing that she had seen yet that day. She stripped off her clothes and sank into the warm water that was the cause of the heavenly steam.

"I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Kagome asked the shy maid.

"You need not concern yourself about the name of a lowly maid like me, Miss."

"Yes, I do. Please. Tell me your name."

"Aye, Miss. My name is Aikonichi."

"That is a lovely name, Aikonichi."

"Thank you." Aikonichi exited the room to let Kagome have her privacy.

After a while of soaking in the warm spring water, Kagome heard the doors open. 'Must be Aikonichi." Kagome thought. Then she felt fingers in her wet hair.

"Wha-" she began.

"No need to worry, my dear." Naraku's voice sounded right behind her.

'Ohshitohshitohshit!' she thought.

That is what happens when you let down your guard. Another voice said in Kagome's mind.

'Who are you?'

Your common sense the voice said.

'Well get out!'

No

Kagome's mental fight was interrupted when she felt someone's head by her ear.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Naraku.

'OH SHIT! What am I to do? If I say no, he might catch on to some of my plan, but if I let him, I will see him naked.'

Which is more important: dying a miserable, painful, torturous death; or seeing him naked. And by the way, you wouldn't mind the second choice that much anyway.

'GET OUT OF MY MIND!'

Fine, but I'll be back!

Sweat-drop 'Hopefully not too soon.'

Kagome noticed that Naraku was chuckling behind her. "What's wrong, my little miko? Nervous?"

Kagome blushed a beet-red color. "No. Not at all!" she blurted.

"I'll take it that I have permission to enter," he said.

Behind her, Kagome heard clothes rustling behind her. Then Naraku entered the water, still standing up. The water was high enough to cover right above his manhood. Kagome grew wide-eyed as she stared at his body.

Naraku walked up to her. With each step, Kagome saw a little more of him than she ever had wanted. The water where she was was not as high as the rest. When he was right beside her, there was not much of him that was left to the imagination.

LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT, SKIP TO THE "LEMON IS OVER" MESSAGE

Naraku moved to stand right in front of Kagome. Kagome tightly shut her eyes to try to not look at him below he waist.

"Kagome, open your eyes." Naraku said in his deep voice.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at his face. Naraku chuckled at this. Slowly he lowered himself until he was cradling Kagome's legs. He hooked a finger on her chin and kissed her. It was a deep and passionate kiss that Kagome could not refuse to receive. She opened her mouth and let his wandering tongue enter. Naraku and Kagome's tongues battled each other for domination. Kagome moaned in ecstasy as Naraku's tongue traveled the lines of her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naraku's hands began to wander as well. At first, he held the back of Kagome's head to deepen the kiss that they were both sharing. Slowly, they began to lower themselves to the back of her neck, then to rest on her breasts. He began to massage the two creamy mounds, making Kagome moan. His mouth also wandered, running kisses along Kagome's jaw, nibbling and licking her earlobe. His hands lowered to her waist as his kisses trailed down Kagome's neck and to her breasts. He took one into his mouth and massaged the other with his right hand as his left trailed to her mound of curls and slipped a finger between the folds.

Kagome gasped in surprise as he touched her body. She felt a fiery-hot warmth gather between her legs. Naraku began to rhythmically move his fingers in between her legs, sending wonderful sensations across her body. She threw her head back and cried out as the sensations heightened. Her hips began to move to the rhythm of Naraku's fingers. Naraku removed his mouth and hand from Kagome's breasts and replaced his mouth and hers and his hand behind her head. He removed his fingers from her folds and lifted her out of the water, never breaking the kiss.

He laid her on the floor beside the spring and got on top of her. With his free hand, he nudged his hand between her thighs and she opened her legs. Naraku then rested between her legs and broke the kiss.

"This is going to hurt for a little. I'll try not to make it hurt too much. Trust me." said Naraku.

Dazedly, Kagome nodded, signaling that she was ready. "Okay."

Naraku placed his long length in the right spot and quickly entered to the hilt of his shaft, breaking through Kagome's virginal barrier. She cried out in pain as she felt the thin tissue rip. Naraku let his manhood rest within her until she got used of its length. Slowly the pain subsided, and when there was no more pain, Kagome nodded.

Naraku began to move in and out slowly. Each time he went in, he would move out slowly to the very tip and then move back in faster than before, slowly picking up speed. A tingling feeling started to slowly build within Kagome. With each thrust, it would build. She began to move along with Naraku, heightening the pleasure that she felt. Soon an over whelming (sp?) pleasure erupted within Kagome.

'So this is what an orgasm is like.' she thought as she cried out Naraku's name. This put a smirk on Naraku's face as he sped up the pace. He then removed his length, flipped Kagome over and then lifting her waist to his shaft and re-entering. This position allowed him go further into her, causing them both to orgasm faster. After five orgasms in that position, they both orgasmed at the same time.

"Naraku!"

"Kagome!"

**LEMON IS OVER! LEMON IS OVER!**

They both cried out. Naraku spilled his seed into her, and removed his rod from within her. He then collapsed beside her, holding her in his arms.

'Mine' he thought possessively. Kagome buried her face within the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

'Strange. He smells good.' she thought.

Naraku sat up. "We need to bathe now."

Kagome nodded. Just then, a wave of guilt went through her. 'What have I done? I just made love with my enemy and enjoyed it! I thought I was in love with Inuyasha. What am I going to do?'

After they were both bathed, Kagome and Naraku ate a silent dinner. Kagome took this time to contact her friends.

'Guys! It's me, Kagome.'

'Hey!' said Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha.

'You got any information for us, Woman?' asked Inuyasha.

'No, not really. Nothing has been going on lately. I just wanted to talk to you guys.'

'God dammit, Woman. Look around the place or somethin.'

'Sorry. Look, Inuyasha, this might take longer than I expected. Can you visit my era soon and tell my mother that I am fine? I don't want her to worry about me.'

'Fine. Try to hurry up, though.'

'Okay. I will let you guys go now. We'll talk later.' Then she left their minds.

After dinner, Aikonichi led Kagome to her room. Aikonichi dressed Kagome and was about to leave when Kagome spoke.

"Goodnight, Aiko-chan." Kagome yawned.

"Goodnight, Miss." said Aikonichi.

"No more of this 'Miss' stuff. Call me Kagome."

"Alright then. Goodnight, Kagome-chan."


	4. Ch4 Guilty Suspicions

**A Word Before You Start:** I am sorry for the l-o-n-g wait, but thanks to my beta I am able to get this out! I finally overcame a authors worst nightmare: writers' block. Enough of that. Enjoy.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I once had a dream that I owned Inuyasha, but it turned into a nightmare when they took the rights back. Something about me being too crazy to own something such as Inuyasha… Then I woke up. Turns out, I never have, nor will, own it.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

**Guilty Suspicions**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome found herself lying in a cloud-like bed. She roused herself when she heard a soft humming coming from nearby. Turning, she found that it was the maid Naraku had assigned to tend to her needs.

"Aiko-chan," Kagome muttered, "where'd you learn that beautiful tune? I've never heard anything like it."

"Oh, that? My mother used to sing it to me when I was a little girl."

"What happened to her?"

Aikonichi had a solemn look on her face. "She died a long time ago."

Shocked, Kagome replied in the only suitable way. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

"Don't worry about it, Gome-chan. As I said, it happened a long time ago."

"How long?"

Aikonichi made a movement with her fingers that resembled counting on her fingers. "About one hundred years ago."

"_What_?" Kagome cried. "One _hundred? _Exactly how old _are _you?"

"I am one hundred and sixteen years old."

"H-how can you possibly be that old? You look like a normal ningen, no older than I am!"

"Looks can be deceiving, Kagome-chan. In all actuality, I am a transfiguration youkai."

"How come you never told me?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes. She had thought that this girl -- no, youkai -- could be truthful to her.

"I didn't want to scare you. You are in a castle where there are only youkai. I thought it best that I took on a human appearance as to help comfort you. I…guess that was stupid of me, huh? I'd best be going now. Gomen. I promise not to be an inconvenience to you any longer." With that, Aikonichi bowed to the young miko and showed herself out the door.

Kagome, stunned, stared out the door Aikonichi walked out of. _She was my only friend in this cold, dark place_, she thought. _I have to go and apologize to her!_

She quickly ran out the door and looked down the hall on either side of her. It was almost as if the youkai had vanished into thin air. Then she felt the presence of another individual to the left. Deciding that was where she would find the other girl, she headed in that direction.

"Aiko-chan!!" Kagome called into the dark corridors. After a few minutes of running, Kagome bumped into something. Falling on her butt, Kagome looked up to see...Naraku.

"What are you doing...Kagome?" asked Naraku.

"I was looking for Aiko-chan," she averted her eyes from his. "I kind of...made her feel badly, so I wanted to apologize."

"Aiko..._chan_?" asked Naraku as if he had never used the honorific 'chan' before, which he probably never had.

"She is my maid," she clarified to the seemingly bewildered hanyou, never looking directly at him.

"Hn. She can wait, Koishii."

"'Wait'?" Kagome repeated. "No, it can't. I have to go apologize right now. I'll see you at breakfast?"

The black-clad man glared at her, turned on his heel, and walked away from her. Kagome then continued on her voyage and, soon enough, spotted the youkai spot-cleaning here and there.

"Aiko-chan, gomen nasai! Please, I didn't mean to make you feel badly. I was surprised, is all. Can you please forgive me?"

Aikonichi turned to look at Kagome. For a second, she didn't show any emotion on her delicate face, but then a warm smile bloomed. "Gome-chan! You're forgiven!" Kagome smiled also and hugged the other girl. When she let go, Aikonichi let out a small gasp. "Gome-chan, I forgot to get you dressed! How foolish of me. Let's get back to your quarters and get you changed, ne?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naraku headed back to his chambers. There was something going on with the miko...but what was it? She didn't even look at him while they were talking earlier. What was the matter with the girl? Perhaps it was because of what had transpired the previous night. Or maybe there was some other reason; he could not be sure. He did know, however, that he felt a need to keep watch over her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How do I look?" Kagome asked her personal maid. Aikonichi looked at Kagome and smiled brightly towards her.

"You look beautiful, Kagome-chan. I wish I were as pretty as you."

Kagome scoffed. "You, my friend, underestimate yourself! You're more beautiful than I am. I'm quite ordinary in comparison to you."

"You tease, I'm sure. I'm a very plain female. I don't wear flattering clothing, make-up, or do my hair in intricate designs. You, though, are different. You are, I would suppose, sort of like me in this, yet very different. Where normal ladies do these fancy things, you have a very natural beauty opposed to their artificial ones. I, myself, have neither."

"There you go again. Didn't I just tell you to not be so harsh on yourself? Now, let's get out of this stuffy room and head to...eh...somewhere else!" She threw her arm into the air and pointed her index finger skyward. Aikonichi nodded her head and followed Kagome out of the room.

They wandered around the house for a couple of minutes before they reached a pair of enormous double-doors. Aikonichi opened them, finding that it lead to an indoor garden with a sunroof to let the natural light in. The room itself was tall enough to fit moderate-sized trees in it and big enough to have plenty of moving space. It held a various array of shrubs, flowers, and trees. Along a cobblestone path laid a few benches to sit upon.

Never before had Kagome encountered such scenery within one's home. Neither had she ever once seen a bench located anywhere. She gazed at the various flowers that surrounded them. It just took her breath away.

"I had no idea that there was somewhere like this in this dreary place. It kind of makes me feel at peace. What confuses me, though, is why Naraku has a garden where he lives."

"It was here before we came here. The previous owners were very fond of botany. Naraku-sama kept it because Kagura-sama and Kanna-sama seemed to like it. He felt that they deserved a place where they could be in peace without having to leave the castle grounds." Aikonichi explained.

"Kagura and Kanna...? Oh, that's right, I haven't seen them in a while. I wonder why...?" She pondered on this for a couple seconds before Aikonichi explained.

"Kanna-sama is usually around Naraku-sama, whereas Kagura-sama is usually here. We might run into her."

"That's nice," Kagome said with a wistful look on her face. "I haven't really ever talked to her on friendly terms. I hope that maybe we can start over and become friends."

"You're so kind, Kagome-chan! I'm sure that that will happen, absolutely positive!"

Kagome laughed and gave the youkai a hug. She then took a seat on a bench. The peaceful surroundings pulled her into a lull, and she found her stress uplifting from her body. It wasn't an easy thing, to be living inside of your one true enemy's home and "sleeping" with him.

The raven tendrils of her hair slipped over her shoulder and she found herself playing with it.

"Aiko-chan, come take a seat beside me! You don't have to just stand there." Aikonichi nodded her head and took the offered seat.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naraku sat against the wall, one knee up and an arm draped across it. Thoughts of Kagome plagued his mind and nothing could divert his attention, no matter how much he wanted it to do so. Finally, he called for his faithful servant.

"Kanna." She came to him in an instant. "Show me Kagome."

Kanna's mirror glowed white in color and an image of Kagome appeared on its surface. She sat on a bench and peacefully looked ahead, gazing into the many colors and kinds of flowers. A slight ping went through him at the image and found himself staring a little longer than intended.

Suddenly, without warning, Naraku stood from his position on the floor and left the room. Kanna was unfazed by this and did not wish to seek an answer from her lord and master.

Naraku walked through the winding corridors, unable to even recognize where his feet were leading him to. As his steps continued, he searched within his mind as to the reason for leaving his chambers. All the while he held his breath, wondering about what was to come. At the end of the hallway lurked a forbidden doorway, and past that doorway appeared a utopia of sorts.

His hand instinctively reached out to grasp the doorknob and quickly opened it as to make a startling crack, even to his own ears.

Kagome, having heard the loud bang, jerked her head towards the sound and her eyes locked with his.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hey, people! I am sooo sorry for the long wait for this small chapter to be uploaded. Sorry for the cliffie! I went through a major writers block... Hopefully this wont happen again as I write the new chappie, eh? Thanks for sticking with me! I love you all so much!**


	5. Ch5 Of Gardens and Herbs

A/N: OMG!!!! I am back. I am SOOO sorry! I have no excuse other than losing heart. A lot of my writings had been deleted, so I lost interest in writing, but after looking through the reviews, I have decided it's been way too long. For the people who have stuck with me this long, you have my undying gratitude. This chapter is for my adorable readers!!!

Disclaimer: I do not of the own Inuyasha persuasion. That goes entirely to Rumiko Takahashi a'ight?

Chapter 5

Of Gardens and Herbs

_His hand instinctively reached out to grasp the doorknob and quickly opened it as to make a startling crack, even to his own ears._

_Kagome, having heard the loud bang, jerked her head towards the sound and her eyes locked with his._

They stood there for a few minutes, both confused as to what was going on. Kagome looked at the hanyou with a quizzical expression. "N-Naraku…." She stood up from her seated position and faced him.

At a loss as to what to say, Naraku just stood there. He stared at her, taking in her radiance inside this sunlit room. There was an ethereal beauty to her. He took a few steps into the room and finally spoke. "I see you've found the sun room. Does it please you?"

Kagome, not being able to look into his eyes, settled for looking next to him as she replied. "Yes. It's very beautiful."

Naraku noticed her eyes avoiding him just like earlier. He didn't like it. He walked up to the miko and seized her chin, forcing her gently to look at him.

"You've been avoiding meeting my eyes, Koishii. Is there something the matter?"

Startled at the gentle touch, Kagome gasped and looked into his eyes instinctively. A slow smile graced Naraku's features in victory. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" Kagome blushed as she looked into his crimson eyes. She could get lost in such eyes. She stared at him for what seemed to be hours, their eyes locked. Naraku moved first.

His lips locked with hers in a forceful kiss. It was a kiss that made Kagome's legs melt. His kiss was demanding. It made her latch to him in desperation. She kissed him back fervently in return. Naraku chuckled and broke the kiss.

"This was punishment for avoiding me. Be careful, koishii, unless you want an even greater punishment"

Kagome wanted to know what a greater punishment would entail...? Maybe something akin to what she had experienced in the bath?

"Come Kagome, let us dine." Silently Kagome observed that she hadn't eaten through the time she woke up til now. She followed the hanyou until she realized she had left Aikonichi without a word. She exclaimed and doubled back.

"Gomen, Aiko-chan!" she exclaimed with a bow.

Aiko smiled and shooed her mistress and friend. "Go to your breakfast. Don't dawdle on me."

Kagome bowed once more and ran back to where she had left Naraku. He was still there waiting for her. He raised an eyebrow at the young miko and she bowed in apology (once again). "Gomen, Naraku."

He just turned and continued forward. Kagome once again followed behind him and they eventually made it to the dining room. They were promptly served and ate in silence. After they finished their meal Naraku spoke up.

"Would you care for a tour of my mansion, Kagome?"

Kagome thought for a few seconds and decided it would be best to take up his offer. After all, she might find something to relay to her comrades. She nodded and followed Naraku out of the dining room. He showed her the different rooms and Kagome was surprised at the sheer size of the mansion. One place she had found particularly interesting was the gardens outside. Like the sun room she had wandered into earlier it was a beautiful area. There were flowers of all kinds and trees of all shapes and sizes.

She ran to a particularly beautiful patch of blossoms and sat on her knees in the middle. It was absolutely gorgeous. There were even some herbs mixed in with them. She got up at the sight of a particular tree and made her way to it. When she was right in front of it she glanced back at Naraku.

"What type of tree is this, Naraku?" she called.

Naraku walked to where she was and looked at said tree. "I'm not quite sure."

There were small yellow blossoms on the tree. She studied it for a few minutes, looking through her mental database of plants and she found what she was looking for. The tree hosted the Muira Puama herb- an herb normally found in India. It puzzled her as to why it would be here in Japan. The herb was a kind of erotic stimulant or aphrodisiac when smoked or ingested. Her hands itched to try it out. She grabbed a few sprigs of the herb to grind later and make a tea out of it.

Naraku looked at her in question. "I know what it is! Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. I'll show you later." She gave him a wink and dismissed herself to grind her finds. She was grinding it through the afternoon and by lunch she had fully prepared her tea material. She stored it away for later use and went to the sun room once more.

The beauty of the inside garden even still made her loose her breath. Kagome decided to further examine it and walked on the stone path. As she made her way though the "room", she took a mental inventory of every identifiable herb in the mass of flowers that scattered themselves in the grass. She found many that had various properties. Most of the herbs she found had different kinds of healing abilities- burn remedies, stress relievers, and some that speed up the healing process and cure poisons. Others she found did things like make people go to sleep when ingested or some that had very deadly effects.

As she walked, Kagome bumped into another person. "Ah, gomen!" she apologized as she looked to the person she had collided with. That person just had to be Kagura, Naraku's incarnation.

A/N: So there you have it! A new chapter! Please leave a review and let me know how things are going! Did you like it? Was it meh? No flames please cuz fire burns! Anyhow, Those who leave a review GET A COOKIE!!!

l

l

l

V (DO IT!!!)


	6. Ch6 Meeting and Missing

Tainted Affections

Chapter 6

Meeting and Missing

A/N: Didn't expect me to update so soon, huh? Please review as it is what motivates me to write! 3 always, former BadBoysMistress / Pluto Betwixt

Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I do not own in any way shape or form, Inuyasha or it's characters. Aikonichi is purely mine however!

_As she walked, Kagome bumped into another person. "Ah, gomen!" she apologized as she looked to the person she had collided with. That person just had to be Kagura, Naraku's incarnation._

Kagura stared at Kagome blankly. "I thought I smelled a dirty human."

Kagome looked at the demoness incredulously. Heat rose to her face in anger at her words. "Dirty human?" she hissed.

"What else are you other than that?" A smirk grew on her ruby lips. "Besides, human, even if you weren't a human, you'd still be filthy having slept with Naraku."

Kagome glared at the older woman. "Isn't Naraku your master? Why would you say something like that?"

Kagura became more amused. "That's how I know you are filthy for it! Haha!" She covered her laughter with her slim hands. "Naraku is a bastard who deserves the worst possible death."

Caught between emotions for the hanyou, Kagome didn't respond to the wind sorceress' goading. She merely scoffed and turned to leave the sun room.

"You should leave here, little mouse, else the cat will devour you. He's the worst scum there is, Naraku. You would be wise to heed me."

Kagome grew still, her back straight. "And why should I listen to you?"

"Che!" Kagura scoffed. "You have no idea what Naraku is like. Just wait and see for yourself if you insist on being foolish. You will deserve what comes to you." At this, Kagome moved forward once more.

Reminded as to why she was at this castle in the first place, Kagome continued in her mission. Kagome began to search the castle, looking for anything her comrades could use against Naraku. She decided to begin her search in the library. When she found her way to it, she located a desk and looked through the drawers, not sure what exactly to look for. She found nothing of interest after an hour of looking.

She sighed in exasperation as she put everything in their proper places. She should have known there would be nothing discriminating on a sheet of paper about Naraku. What she should be looking for was not merely paperwork, but physical weaknesses and the like.

Kagome decided to head back to her room where she would spend the day waiting in the silence for something to happen. She entered the empty room and sat on the deck overlooking and expanse of gardens. Deciding she should get in contact with her friends, she concentrated her attention on them. Feeling the mental connections form, she spoke in her mind.

'Inuyasha,' she mentally called.

The hanyou shortly answered. 'Got anything yet?'

Kagome mentally sighed. 'Not yet... I got a tour of this place a short bit ago, but I suspect I haven't been shown everything.'

'What the hell are you waiting for Kagome?' Inuyasha growled. 'The longer you take the more likely either one of two things could happen. You could be found out or taken advantage of.'

'Inuyasha...'

'You need to hurry this up. Find something out that we can use.'

'I know...'

"Kagome... I'm sorry, I'm just worried for you. I swear if that sick bastard touches you I'd tear his limbs from his body and shove them so far up his ass he'll taste it for-'

'That's enough Inuyasha' she though with a small laugh at the mental image. 'I'll try to make this quicker... I can't promise anything though.'

Inuyasha gave a 'feh' in response. His voice grew somber in her mind. 'Stay safe, Kagome...'

Kagome smiled. 'I will. I miss you Inuyasha...' Kagome fought a tear. 'The others as well.'

'It's only been a few days Kagome.'

'I know. That doesn't change anything though.' Kagome gave a small laugh at that. Kagome then heard footsteps outside her room. 'I have to go, Inuyasha, I hear somebody outside my room.' With that Kagome cut their connection and focused on whoever was outside. Finding out that it was only Aikonichi, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

Aiko rapped a knuckle on the opposite wall and slid the shoji door aside, kneeling on the floor before entering the room.

"Kagome-chan, I am to bring you to the bath now."

Kagome smiled at the demoness and nodded to her. "That sounds wonderful, Aiko-chan." She got up from her position on the porch and followed Aikonichi to the indoor spring. Aikonichi helped Kagome to get undressed and Kagome stepped inside the warm water.

She relaxed in the water until her muscles loosened from all of the stress she had put herself with. Aiko had left the bathing materials on a collection of rocks right by where Kagome had sat. Kagome reached for them and cleaned herself. When she was cleaned up, she got out and began to dry herself with a towel. A hand intercepted the towel and took up her hands previous occupation, rubbing the soft fabric against her moist skin. "Wha-"

Kagome looked behind her to see who was there, finding Naraku standing there. His other arm snaked it's way to her other side and caught her in an embrace. Both hands took hold of the towel and busied themselves with drying her. She felt the towel run across her chest down to her tummy while she stood there.

Naraku forced Kagome to turn around so that her chest was flush against him, dropping the towel and rubbing her skin with his bare hands. Kagome noted the roughness of those large hands moving their way onto her waist and down to cup her bottom. Kagome attempted to push away from him, only to fail. Naraku tipped his head so that his lips rested on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

He nipped there and Kagome blushed at the familiar heat pooling in her abdomen. Naraku nipped at the tender flesh and sucked gently on it. Kagome tightly closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out at the feeling he was causing in her. Her mind turned blank and she clung to him, slipping her fingers through his ebony hair.

Naraku moved a hand from her bum and lowered it further to in between her thighs and slipped a finger into her folds to rub her, the movement made slick by her moisture. Kagome moaned in pleasure and further pressed herself against the hanyou, causing him to bite harder against her neck. She mewled in response and sighed against him.

The sound of her pleasure made Naraku loose control and he forced them against a wall, trapping the miko. He slipped his finger inside her from behind with quick and hard movements. He brought his lips to meet her own, claiming them with a harsh hunger. Kagome replied with a need of her own, slipping her tongue to sweep his mouth. Naraku growled in possession and removed his hand to force Kagome's legs to wrap around his waist, lifting her in the process. His erection met her wet folds and he trust into her, moving in harsh jerks. Kagome cried out in pleasure, holding on tightly. Naraku reclaimed her mouth, continuing to thrust into her.

Kagome was quickly going over the edge with how rough he was being with her. She whispered in between kisses encouragement to go faster... deeper... harder...

Naraku obliged her, going as hard as possible into her, drawing them both to a climax. Kagome cried out when all of the heat released, her inner walls contracting onto Naraku's cock, bringing him over the edge violently. His face sought her neck instinctively, biting onto it as hard as possible. The pain that followed was masked by the pleasure of his cumming inside her mixed with the feeling of his mouth against her.

Naraku licked the puncture wounds that he had created, reveling in the taste of her sweet blood. The taste alone made him want to go another round. He would have, if not for the fact that Kagome no longer had control of her limbs and they lay limp against him. Naraku pulled out from her, holding her up as he fixed his clothing. As he lay her on her bed, he finally realized what he had done. Kagome was passed out in her sheets and on her ivory neck was a puncture wound from Naraku's enlarged canines discolored by the venom he unwittingly injected into her.

He had marked the young human woman...

A/N: There we go! A brand spanking new chapter! To tell the truth, I hadn't intended to add a lemon here, but it kinda just.... wiggled it's way into here! Now here's a question for all of you!! Should I make the fic a little angsty or no? Tell me through a review!


	7. Ch7 Sealed Fate

Tainted Affections

Chapter 7

Sealed Fate

A/N: Sorry it's taken a little bit for me to post the next chapter! This is what happens when friends get you into a new game… *sigh* Sorries! I will try to be more diligent in writing *bows*

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha ,

A fire burned in her throat, spreading through her body. It hurt badly. Kagome was caught on the verge of consciousness, but never quite crossed the line. Her body ached, much the way it would had she been hit by a car. It seemed like ages before she gained consciousness, but by then, she wished she hadn't. The pain grew too great for her to handle, and she began whimpering.

That was when she noted the presence beside her. She opened her eyes, expecting it to be Aiko. Kagome was shocked to see Naraku leaning against the wall by her bed.

Naraku had stayed by her bedside through the time she shad lost consciousness. After he had marked her, he didn't know what to expect. No youkai or hanyou alike had ever dared to mark a ningen let alone a miko. The mating process was rigorous already without having a mortal woman go through it. Already Kagome was in terrible agony- and this was only the beginning. Her pure blood was likely attempting to reject the venom transferred from him to her.

He shouldn't be caring as much as he did. He had taken the woman for sheer pleasure. But somehow… he cared more than he'd like to let on. This event had complicated things. He shouldn't have allowed himself to loose control. Now, should she survive, she would be bound to him for as long as they lived. He had much to think on.

When he noticed the quiet sounds of pain coming from the girl beside him, he turned to her. She was looking in slight shock at him. She had tears forming in her eyes, giving them a misty look. She turned her head again to look straight up, raising her hands to grip the sides of her face, fingertips sinking into her hair. The tears were falling down, slipping between her hands and cheeks. She was clenching her teeth as she cried in her pain.

She couldn't take the aching in her body. Her body wouldn't listen to her. She didn't want to show her pain to the hanyou beside her, but couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She wanted it to stop. How could she make it go away?

Her hands released her face as she haphazardly wiped at the wetness coming from her closed eyes, only succeeding at smearing it rather than drying her face. Her hands remained over her eyes as her body shook with repressed sobs.

What seemed like hours passed, though in reality not even been an hour. The burning pain had ebbed to a dull ache. Not bothering to even attempt to wipe at her face, she turned to Naraku, looking for an explanation.

"What is happening to me?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Naraku silently debated how he was going to answer her. A moment later he answered simply, "I claimed you."

Kagome looked blankly at him. She was confused. What did he mean by 'he claimed her'? She asked as much.

"When we mated, I laid my mark of claim on you." He pointed at a spot on his neck. Frowning, she touched the same spot on her neck and a wave of pain shot through her. She cringed at the unexpected sensation and removed her hand. Inside, Kagome was panicking. What did it all mean? As if reading her thoughts, Naraku elaborated, "When a youkai or hanyou mates, they mark their partner. It's a way of binding them to one another. When the mating is consensual, the partner will place their mark as well."

"What happens when the partner is ningen?" she asked, almost not wanting an answer.

"I'm not sure. It's never happened before. Even should a youkai mate a ningen, they never place their mark on them. To do so is taboo. The marking process is dangerous enough between youkai, let alone it being done to a ningen.

"The demon, usually a male, initiates by biting the other's neck- a common mark placement. When they bite, a venom of sorts is released into the wound. This is what makes it different from simply being a flesh wound. The venom is the reason why mating is a difficult process. More often then not a couple will not mark each other.

"Marking a mate is not the only way to bind each other however. There are also ceremonies youkai attend in order to make their mating 'official'. The process of marking is simply the traditional way to bind- and the most powerful. To mark is permanent. It cannot be undone."

Kagome took in the information. The added information only fueled her panic. What was she going to do? What was going to happen now? How was she going to face Inuyasha? In a moment's weakness and lust, she had ruined everything. She should never have come to this place. Kagome had tempted a devil and was going to pay for it.

In that moment, the pain decided to make itself noticed once more- tenfold. It was unlike any pain she felt before. The fiery aches she had experienced before seemed like a paper cut to her now. Her body tensed before she curled up on her side and let out a blood-curdling scream. Her vocalization scratched at her throat and made the sound break. Tears poured from her eyes once more and soon she lost consciousness.

Naraku's gaze was locked on the miko. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He couldn't simply let her suffer this way. Had it been any other, he would have relished in the agony he had caused- but not her. His demon had claimed her for a reason.

He left the room and went to find a solution. There had to be something out there to ease this process. Naraku headed down one of the many hallways. There was only one being that would know how to rectify this. He would find the answer- at all cost.

He had Kanna show him where the demon was that would know the answer. When he got the location, he dispatched one of his clones to confront the youkai.

There was a demon that was widely known for his vast knowledge. If there were anyone that would have the answer… it was Totosai.

Totosai was forging a sword when he sensed a demonic presence. Putting his hammer aside, he greeted his visitor. Knowing full well that said visitor was none other than the evil hanyou, he wasn't entirely receptive.

"Naraku. What brings you to my domain?" he asked in his gruff voice.

Naraku silently sneered at the old youkai. "I am in need of your service, Totosai-san."

"Hmmm…" Totosai hesitated. "What is it that I could provide that would be of use to you, Naraku? If you're looking for me to make a sword for you, you would be wasting your time. My forging skills are not going to be wielded for the likes of you."

Naraku inwardly snarled at the old man's insolence. Keeping a pleasant air about him he instead replied with a chuckle. "I have no need for your armory skills. What I seek is information."

Totosai regarded him warily. "What is it that you wish to know?"

Naraku smirked behind his baboon pelt. "In the case of a youkai mating, what can be done with the pain the partner goes through? Is there some remedy?"

Totosai looked baffled at him. Did he say a youkai mating? Perhaps he had bedded the wind sorceress. He thought for a few seconds, going through his inventory of information. "In the event of a strenuous mating process, it is best to make your partner drink a special tonic. This should ease the pain. Who is it that you are mating with?"

Naraku couldn't give the specifics. Instead he replied by saying: "A ningen"

Totosai's eyes bulged out farther than normal though he kept silent. He quickly turned and fished a small vial from his inventory. He had received it centuries ago. He never had a reason to use it, yet he gave it to this evil being. World threat or no, the ningen involved in this didn't deserve to suffer as much as she likely was going to.

"This is the tonic of which I spoke of. It should be enough to help her through this. Have the poor girl talk a drop every hour for three days. This should be sufficient. Have her take it with herbal tea. She must keep fluids in her else she will dehydrate."

Naraku held the small intricately designed vial in the palm of his hand. It was smaller than his thumb. He nodded to the old youkai and headed back to his palace. The real Naraku took the tonic from his clone and destroyed him. He made his way back to Kagome where he would attempt to wake her.

The task was harder than he had expected it to be. When she finally woke up, she looked like hell. Her cheeks were dangerously flushed and clammy, her eyes slightly glazed over. He had prepared the tea for her previously. Naraku took her head in his hands, tilted it back and pulled down on her chin to make her open her mouth. He then took out the vial and tilted it so that a drop of the tonic went onto her tongue. Placing the tea in her hand, he allowed Kagome to drink the slightly cooled tea. Immediately after she finished, she collapsed back onto the bed, going into a deep slumber.

As she lay unconscious, Naraku noted the drastic changes. Before her breathing had been labored and harsh, her body had thrashed in response to the pain she had felt. Now, her breathing was amazingly relaxed. Her thrashing had stopped and in its stead, she had partially curled as she breathed deeply in relief.

Naraku felt relieved in a way. The miko was no longer suffering. He would have to wait and see how this would all play out. He took his former position against the wall, waiting to wake her in an hour so that he could repeat the process.

A/N: OK! Another chapter DONE! Please be sure to write a review and let me know what you think! I am always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. If you just want to tell me it was good, do that too! Nothing is better to me than to hear from all of you! 3


	8. Ch8 Back to You

A/N: *walks in with a guilty face* So... *clears throat* I have no excuse for my prolonged absence. Although I owe my complete gratitude to Haveabananna for her inspiring review! If I had not read that, I probably would have not begun writing this chapter for a lot longer. Thank you SO much Haveabananna for reminding me how much my readers really have an effect on me, and reminding me why I love writing so much. So, I dedicate this chapter to you Haveabananna! Enjoy reading!

Also! I have decided to dedicate this chapter solely to the Inu-tachi. I realize that I have been neglecting this side of the story, making the fic (to me) not very authentic or believable. So in order to deliver a quality fic to all of my adorable readers, I am going to expand more on all of the characters instead of wrongfully neglecting them!

Disclaimer: …. Why do I need to keep reminding that I DON'T own Inuyasha? I think Rumiko Takahashi is well aware that this 21-year-old fan does not even BEGIN to think she owns this series... Oh wellz! Me no own!

Tainted Affections

Chapter 8

Back to You

It had been days since Inuyasha had last heard from Kagome. He felt restless. _Why hasn't she been contacting me? _He was worried to death. _What if Naraku has found out? Is she dead? Hurt? What are we doing resting here when Kagome could be in danger?_Inuyasha jumped up in his anxiety and began pacing. He let out a frustrated sound as he roughly scratched his scalp with both hands.

Sango looked at Inuyasha with a look of confusion on her face. She stood from her place on the ground and walked up to the hanyou. Placing her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, she had to stifle a laugh at the way he jumped at the sudden contact. Upon seeing that Sango was the hand's owner Inuyasha scowled and yelled: "What the hell was that for Sango?"

She had to stifle yet another laugh at Inuyasha's indignant look. "Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to scare you."

That only served to piss him off. "The hell if you scared me!"

She raised her eyebrow at the statement. "Could have fooled me with how high you jumped." At that she let out a laugh as she couldn't hold it in any longer.

In his humiliation, Inuyasha took a step towards the demon slayer in a threatening gesture. "What the hell are you laughing at, bitch?" He growled out. Sango snapped at the word and made as if to hit him for his crude behavior.

"Bitch!" She bit out, reaching for her hiraikotsu.

At this, Miroku decided to interject. "Now, now you two," he said in a calm tone, "let's not squabble over such a trivial thing. Instead, why don't we think about what we are going to be doing next? It's been days since we've heard from Kagome. We've been aimlessly roaming around for the last week. It's about time we figure out a plan."

"You don't think I already knew this? I've been worrying about her since a couple days ago when Kagome was supposed to last contact us! What if she's been found out? What if she's hurt? Who found out? Was it Naraku? Did he do something to her? Is he hurting her? Is Kagome ok? Is she dead? Or worse... did Naraku ra-" Inuyasha was cut off from his ranting by a ringing smack followed by a pissed off "PERVERT!" Inuyasha's face twitched. "CAN'T YOU GUYS BE SERIOUS FOR A MINUTE?" He glared at the perverted monk who currently was caressing a loud red hand print on his left cheek with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ah, Sango, my love. I feel your affection burning hot on my flesh!"

Said female turned to look at the delirious monk, giving him a look that spoke: You are insane. She and Inuyasha moved away from the man and took the conversation across the camp. She sighed. "I don't know what to do Inuyasha. I'm worried sick about Kagome, but there's no telling where she is. She hasn't told us anything about where she was taken yet. How do we find someone who has been taken to a place where we have been searching for a couple years now?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground beside him. "I don't know Sango. But we have to look. I have a bad feeling about this. Why hasn't she contacted us by now!" Inuyasha yelled out the last.

Sango looked at the ground, a worried expression shadowing her face. She bit her lip, trying to think of a way to find her. "Is there a way that you can track her by scent?"

Inuyasha tsk'ed. "She's been gone far too long to follow her scent..." he paused in thought. Troubled, Inuyasha crouched down swiftly and scratched at his scalp. "FUCK! What the hell Kagome! I should never have let her do this! What the hell was I thinking?"

Sango stepped closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, you know better than anyone that once Kagome made up her mind, no one would be able to stop her."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his scalp. "I could have stopped her" Then he began muttering to himself. "Could've thrown her into that damned well and then filled it up with rocks until there was no way she could get through. THEN she'd be safe in her time and not worry me to death!"

Sango shook her head at him, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Look. Inuyasha, nothing is going to change if we just laze about here. We need to get moving. Maybe we can find someone who has seen her or any of Naraku's spawns."

Inuyasha sighed dejectedly. "You're right. Pack everything up. We leave immediately." He left the packing to Sango, Shippo and Miroku while he gathered his thoughts a couple yards away from the camp. The job was done quicker than he thought it would be which he was glad for. They then left the small clearing they had lingered in and quickly made way to the next village, looking for any rumors that would lead them to their goal.

When they finally came upon a small village it was nightfall. They would have to find lodgings for the night before they could question anyone. They found such lodgings in the form of a small inn meant to house the rare occurrence of travelers. The inn was owned by an elderly couple, their faces full of smiles and happiness. It was a warm light in the midst of the groups despair and was appreciated. They took a room and the woman, the innkeeper's wife, brought to them a light meal of porridge. Their bellies full, the group went to sleep, eager to meet the morning and hopefully a clue as to where their friend had been taken. The only exception was the hanyou. Instead of sleeping, which was near impossible for Inuyasha given the state he was in now, he sat there awake, keeping an eye out for any intruders. That night was uneventful.

Morning greeted them with the sun shining brightly above them. The group separated and they began looking for rumors on their own. After a couple of hours, they met at the inn and shared what they learned with one another. There had been a rumor that there was strange activity to the north of the village. A young villager, her name had been Keiko, had seen something while walking in the forest and, in her fright, quickly ran back to the village. So, the group of four decided to check it out and see what it was that Keiko had seen.

Upon searching, they found that nothing was really amiss. Their search only yielded a group of thieves. Dejected, they returned to the village and began asking around again. This time around, they heard something more concrete. A few days travel to the east there was said to be a strange barrier blockading a rather large region of land. A traveling merchant had spoken of it while selling off some of his goods. Excited at hearing something of great potential, Inuyasha gathered the rest of the group to head off in the direction of the barrier. He was not going to let this opportunity pass him by because of a lack of vigilance.

By the time the sun began to set, they were well away from the village and closer to their destination. They broke camp in a cave they found and immediately lit a fire. Inuyasha left and when he came back half an hour later, he carried a couple fish caught in a stream somewhere nearby and speared them on long twigs and set them so that they hovered near the fire to cook. As the fire crackled and warmed the surrounding area, Inuyasha sat by the wall of the cave. He stared at the flickering flames for seemed like ages before Miroku spoke.

"What are you thinking about Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scoffed at the question. "Isn't it obvious? Kagome. She is all I've thought about for days. Weeks." He spoke softly, which was unlike him. Miroku looked at him in acknowledgment.

"We'll find her. Who knows, maybe she'll contact us before that! You shouldn't lose faith, Inuyasha."

"You really think so?" In a rare moment of weakness, Inuyasha looked to the group of people that he's come to trust and depend on. His eyes showed his uncertainty, his eyebrows creased in distress.

Everyone looking toward the hanyou in silence, Sango broke. "I do, Inuyasha. What would Kagome say if she saw you like this? I think she'd die to see you all vulnerable as you are right now!" She laughed lightly at her own comment. Inuyasha gave a small chuckle as well.

The smell of cooked fish wafted through the air and the party each took a skewered fish. They ate in silence. No one had anything to say to the other. It was only interrupted by the quiet crackling of the fire suiting their moods well. They were all lost in their own thoughts. The first to finish was Inuyasha. He took his previous spot away from the others and sat cross-legged with his arms folded, listening to the quiet night. Whispering voices were heard and he looked to see Miroku and Sango talking to one another. Shippo had already passed out by the fire.

Shippo had been oddly silent through the whole journey, which wasn't like him. They all weren't like themselves. The worry they felt for Kagome affected their behaviors greatly. The one most affected, however, was Inuyasha himself. He had never felt so uncertain of anything. He couldn't stand his own behavior. He didn't want to mope everywhere. He just couldn't help it.

He had to be strong- for everyone. He knew this to be true. If he wasn't, how could he expect to save Kagome? Being the way he was now... how could he think straight let alone save the girl he loved?

The thought shocked him, yet he wasn't going to deny it. He loved Kagome. With all his heart he loved her. Yet... he allowed her to leave his side to go to his enemy's. Even if the whole purpose of her doing so was to allow them to rid themselves of Naraku's evil, he still allowed her to put herself in complete danger. He was scared out of his mind for her. What could Naraku be doing to his miko at this very moment? The possibilities were too great, and all of them bleak. She could be chained to a wall at this very moment, being tortured by Naraku's cruelty for all they knew. Or worse yet, Naraku could be defiling Kagome's pure body. The thought of Naraku's hands on Kagome sent Inuyasha's blood boiling. The thought wasn't as far-fetched as he would hope. Naraku was Onigumo before he let demons take over his body, and Onigumo had once wanted to possess Kikyo. Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, so Naraku may have a desire for Kagome in turn.

But what would this speak about his own feelings towards the girl? Of course he had considered this already. As he thought about it, the answer was quite clear to him. Even though the two miko resembled one another, Kagome was notably different from Kikyo. There was a child-like quality to Kagome... innocence would be a better term for it. There was more kindness to her than Kikyo could ever hope to possess. She was selfless and caring. And most of all, she was pure. Nothing could taint her. No hatred could infect her mind.

Another thought confused him. Why hasn't Naraku used Kagome as bait to lure them out? What other reason would Naraku have to take Kagome? It just didn't make any sense to him. Maybe he decided to use her to locate shards? So many questions flooded his mind; he felt it was likely to burst open.

As his thoughts ran rampant, he didn't realize how much time had passed. Before he knew it, morning had arrived. It was the beginning of a new day, and they would begin their search immediately. They packed their supplies and headed off once more in the direction of the barrier they were told about. As they walked, Inuyasha smelled the distant scent of dirt and clay. He knew this smell anywhere. It was Kikyo. He had to fight off the desire to follow it. What he was doing now was far more important than a rendezvous with his past lover.

The smell never went away though. It seemed like the woman knew they were passing and decided to follow them. Inuyasha rapidly grew agitated. If she was intent on following them, she might as well show her face! When he stopped suddenly, the group looked at him with confused expressions. He explained with one word: "Kikyo."

A scowl appeared on Sango's face and when she was about to start arguing with Inuyasha, Miroku stopped her.

"Let him explain." Was all the monk told her.

Inuyasha quickly rectified his behavior. "She's been following up all morning. We need to find out what she is up to."

Miroku agreed with him. "I noticed. I could sense her as well."

It didn't take long for Kikyo to finally show her face. When she did, she had the most uncanny look of satisfaction on her face. This confused the group of travelers. They stood in their places, waiting for the woman to speak.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Kikyo... What are you doing here?" Inuyasha responded, ears flattened, showing his bad mood.

Kikyo stared at him, a faint smirk on her lips. "That's no way to greet the woman you love. What happened?" She took a look around the group, her smirk stretching. "I don't see my reincarnation anywhere… I wonder where she could be."

Inuyasha growled lowly to himself. Kikyo knew something. "You know something. Tell us."

"Me? Even if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Kikyo… I'm not joking around. Either tell us if you know something, or get lost. Either way, we don't have time to waste on you."

Kikyo gave him an even look before she spoke. "Oh, I know something all right. But, you best forget about looking for the girl. It's not worth it."

"Why wouldn't it be worth it! She's in danger. I'm not going to let her remain with that monster another moment!" Inuyasha was pissed.

"Calm down Inuyasha," she said with a frown. "Naraku is not going to let her go… Not in the current situation."

Inuyasha balled his hands into fists, his claws biting into the delicate flesh. "Why would I care if Naraku would let her go or not? I'm going to save her! Either help, or leave."

**Yaay! There in the next installment! I will get to work on the next chappie ASAP! And by ASAP, I mean right now! Hopefully the Beta I just got will keep me on track! Thanks for being patient my lovvies! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I love you all!**


	9. Ch9 Mated?

A/N: Sooo... I have decided that this fic is going to take a turn for the angsty side. No more OOC Naraku being loving and caring and no more Kagome easily accepting Naraku's advances. I'm also thinking about editing the previous chapters to give Naraku the evil demeanor he deserves! I'm tired of fics that turn Naraku into something he isn't... a good guy.

Also! I now definitely have a beta! Thank you Zenala-Ryu! I know we will make a great team!

Tainted Affections

Chapter 9

Mated?

Kagome had been passed out for a couple days fighting off fever and the internal torture that came with the mating ritual. This had given Naraku time to think, has he had been uncharacteristically concerned about the priestess that lay on the futon beside him. The initial panic of what had transpired and a plan almost completely ruined due to his lack of foresight had ebbed, leaving his cool and collected thoughts to reign supreme. He had allowed himself to get caught up in the moment a flaw due to his still-intact-heart, and now that he was able to see this clearly he wouldn't let such a mistake happen again.

He stood from his position next to Kagome and went inside a room that was shrouded in darkness; a place he often went to when he needed time to think. He would now have to think of a new plan now that he marked the priestess as his own. He sat and pondered, coming up with scenarios and refining his thoughts, trying to rid them of any flaws that would lead to failure. Too many things were uncertain at this point in time. He would have to observe Kagome for the time being... and keep her at bay. He could afford no distractions and his heart would only lead him to his failure. The human heart was such a weak thing as he had no room for such a thing in his existence. His mind had its resolve; no longer would he let Onigumo's heart ruin everything he's worked for.

Naraku summoned Kagura, to which she unusually responded quickly to. When she had entered the room, she immediately knelt to the ground and bowed her head before her master.

"Naraku, what do you need of me?"

This pleased him for a split second. When he spoke, his tone was cold and hardened.

"Kagura, I need for you to look after the girl. Notify me once she has awakened."

The wind sorceress looked at him startled before collecting herself and bowing her head once more. "Yes, master," she spoke quietly. She stood from her position on the floor and left the room. As she walked, she scowled. She already knew what was going on. Naraku had marked the girl that travelled with Inuyasha. What she didn't understand was why, after a couple days, he decided that he no longer was going to see to it that she was well? At the same time it confused her why he spent that much time looking after her regardless? Naraku's intentions were always a mystery to her. She arrived at the room that was given to Kagome.

The girl was asleep on the futon in the middle of the room. It was evident that whatever had been given to her was doing its job. Kagura leaned against the wall nearest the shoji door and remained there.

Kikyo gave Inuyasha a level stare. "Don't be an imbecile, Inuyasha. I merely speak the truth. You do not realize what has happened. Indeed, why should you? My reincarnation has told you nothing, has she?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. What did Kikyo know that she wasn't telling him? He asked her as much.

Kikyo's voice lilted in a soft tinkle as she laughed. She turned away from the group, making to leave. As she did so she threw over her shoulder a small remark, "Your little miko isn't as innocent as she seems to be." and left.

This left Inuyasha standing in confusion. What had Kikyo meant by that? He shook the thought from his head and headed back on the path they had been traveling on prior to the dead priestess's short visit.

"Let's get goin'. We don't have time to idle around."

Sango and Miroku looked at their friend. They could tell that Kikyo's words bothered him greatly. Shippo, noticing Inuyasha's distress jumped down from his place in Sango's arms and bound for Inuyasha hopping onto his shoulder. He hugged the hanyou's head, nuzzling into it. Inuyasha's gaze softened minutely, appreciating the little kitsune's attempt to comfort him.

"It'll be okay Inuyasha. We'll find Kagome. You'll save her for sure! You're the strongest person I've ever met!"

Inuyasha smirked, his mood lighting up considerably at Shippo's certainty. Shippo was right. There was no way he was going to fail! He was Inuyasha, and Inuyasha never failed! He was just going to have to find the damned evil bastard called Naraku and kick his ass. Then he'd get Kagome back and everything would be as it should. The only problem was... finding the evil bastard...

Removing Shippo from his shoulder, he handed the small boy to Miroku and Sango before he began running. He didn't want to waste any time. The sooner they got Kagome back, the better.

The pain that ran throughout Kagome's body was by no means gone. Instead, it had become more manageable. Where pain coursed through her body like liquid fire, a dull aching sensation centered itself on her neck, pulsing with the unpleasant sensation that spread down to her shoulders and chest; hence, why she was able to sleep so soundly. When she awoke, she noticed she felt impossibly weak as she was unable to lift her head.

As she opened her eyes, she expected to find Naraku by her side, as Kagome had recalled that he had been there at some point. When she moved her head to see if perhaps he was closer to the wall, the only being that was in sight was the wind demoness, Kagura.

"Heh, figures..." she muttered to herself. Her voice sounded like gravel, it felt like it too. She wanted water desperately to remedy her dried-up throat but unfortunately, none was in sight. When it seemed Kagura finally noticed that she was awake, she spoke.

"Do you doubt my words now, girl?" Her tone was as even and cold as it usually was. Kagome groaned at the thought of having to speak when she was in her particular state.

When she replied, she said only one word: "Water."

Kagura sighed at having to help the little human... after all they were enemies. Nonetheless, she still moved from her spot and poured some water from a bucket into a small clay cup, offering it to Kagome. When Kagome failed to move to pick it up Kagura became impatient.

"Well? Here's the water. Take it!"

Kagome tried to move her arms to receive the liquid, but failed when she could barely move them. Kagura saw this and huffed in annoyance. She helped Kagome sit up so she could drink and placed the earthenware to the girls' lips. Kagome drank, and it felt wonderful going down her throat. It felt like it was washing the dirt away.

Kagome relished in the refreshed state of her poor throat. "Thanks." Her words came out in a relieved sigh.

Kagura then asked again: "Do you doubt my words now, after going through what you are now?"

Kagome groaned. "I don't think my pain is because of Naraku... It's not like he really did anything."

The wind sorceress looked at Kagome as if she'd grown another head. Did the girl not realize what was going on? Had she known, the girl would not have said such a statement. Naraku had everything to do with her predicament. She shifted slightly to turn more fully to the young miko so that she could address her.

"Do you have no idea what has happened to you? Naraku has defiled you in every way. What you are feeling is no ordinary ailment. Your body isn't stiffened, weak, and sore with sickness. Naraku has laid his claim on your very soul. You can never escape him now. I don't know what you were planning, though I know you must have been planning something to be rutting with the scum, but you forget about it now."

Kagome stared blankly at the woman, not understanding anything she had been saying to her. Her confusion was plainly visible to the sorceress.

"What do you remember last? Before all of this?" Kagura questioned Kagome.

The young girl thought back to what had transpired before the blinding pain. All she could think about was her and Naraku in the bath. He had come from behind her and began touching her. She had gotten caught up in it all and reacted to him. Then they had sex. The last thing she remembered was passing out when they finished... but why? What had caused her to pass out? Had the sex just been that amazing? That couldn't have been the reason. Though Naraku did make an amazing lover, that wasn't what made her collapse. Then she remembered another detail.

"I remember him biting me on my neck..." She pressed her fingertips to the spot he had bitten her, feeling puckered scars where teeth had broken the delicate flesh. When she performed the simple action, she realized she was gaining back a little of her strength, though it was very minute. The movement was still labored and sucked much of the energy out.

"Indeed, miko. Have you no idea what that meant?"

Kagome thought about it for a minute. What did it mean? What significance did it have? Though she did find it strange that Naraku had bitten her hard enough to draw blood, she had just though it was because he was the evil bastard he... well was! Who knew if that kind of thing got the hanyou off?

When Kagome failed to answer her question, Kagura decided to fill her in. "He claimed you. Made you his in every way possible. You have been mated."

"Mated? I still don't see why that made my body fill up with pain... Isn't that just like when animals do it? Like mating season?"

Kagura looked at the girl in disgust. Was she really so daft? Youkai mating was nothing new. Even humans knew what it meant for youkai to mate. Did she have to spell it out?

"He marked you, girl. You are bound to him for life. Even humans know what it means. How is it that you don't know that?"

Kagome let the words sink into her. Her eyes were wide in shock. This couldn't be true! This should not- no, could not happen! What was she going to do? Everything was ruined. How could she return to Inuyasha, knowing that their enemy was bound to her? She had barely gotten over the fact that the hanyou had taken her virginity! She felt dirty as she felt her flesh crawl at the knowledge. Tears filled up her large eyes, threatening to spill over.

"No... This can't be happening... This wasn't supposed to happen..." Try as she might, she couldn't keep the renegade droplets from running trails down her cheeks.

Kagura sneered. "What did you think would happen when you decided to test fate by playing around with Naraku, girl? I warned you. There is nothing good in that creature."

Kagome couldn't stay still. She couldn't stay here. Not where the creature that tore her world upside-down lurked. She needed to get away. Anywhere but here would do. She mustered all of the energy she had left in her body and attempted to move away. When she did, she managed to get on one knee, while her other leg pulled her up before she clumsily fell. She tried pushing her arms out to catch her fall, but they would not hold her. Her arms collapsed underneath her weight and she was greeted by the solidarity of the tatami mat. She made a startled and pained yelp when her chin knocked on the floor. In her misery, Kagome let her tears fall as she wallowed in place, not bothering to try and move.

Kagura had watched this all happen in amusement. Where did she plan on going in the state she was in? It was evident that she didn't have the strength to even stand let alone escape the estate. The girl had been passed out for days at this point! Of course her legs were not going to cooperate.

Kagome cried for all she was worth. She was ruined and she was hurting terribly at this point. All of the energy she had exerted in her movement left her body drained and useless. Her jaw ached terribly from the fall. She knew she was being pitiful at this point, but she couldn't help it. She had no idea what to do next and the thought scared her. She moved her arms to try and push herself up once more; determined to do at least that much. Her arms shook with the small effort.

Kagura almost felt sorry for the girl, seeing her in this condition. However, if she was going to survive Naraku's cruelty, she was going to have to toughen up. She knew how the girl must feel, being chained to the man she hated most, but honestly, the girl had brought this on herself. She couldn't find any pity on that part. Though, the two were in the same boat now, bound to a vile hanyou with no way to escape. If she looked at it that way, she could feel pity for the young girl. No one deserved this.

She went to the girl who struggled to bring herself up and helped her. "There is no use in acting like a child, girl. You're not going to survive if this is the extent of your resolve."

Kagura's words struck true to Kagome. The sorceress was right. What was she doing crying by herself? Where had her determination gone? She looked at the youkai and thanked her for the help. Once she was back on the futon, she succeeded in calming herself. Things still looked hopeless, but she was going to have to think of something. Crying on the floor was not going to help her get out of this place. She first would have to concentrate on getting her strength back. She couldn't do anything if she couldn't even lift herself from the floor.

After making sure the miko was stable, she decided that she would have to let Naraku know that the girl had awoken. If she stalled too long, she was going to be punished. She stood from her kneeling position and slid open the shoji door. Taking one last look at the door, she informed her what she was doing before leaving the girl in silence.

Was Naraku going to come? She didn't want that. She didn't want to see him. How could she possibly keep up the act now? Perhaps she didn't need to. Then again, she could guarantee her safety if she acted out against the hanyou. However, how was she going to hide her contempt? Naraku was no fool; that much she was aware of. He was obviously intelligent and calculative. She wouldn't be surprised if he knew what she had been up to from the very beginning.

The seconds felt like hours as she waited for any sign of Naraku. Then she realized something. She couldn't sense anything at all. Perhaps her fatigue had something to do with it. She severely hoped that this was the case. Forever passed before she heard light footsteps falling onto the wooden floor outside her room. Trepidation filled her as she thought about seeing Naraku so soon after the gravity of what had transpired had fallen onto her.

So, she waited as the footsteps grew nearer. Anticipation growing as she found they stopped in from of her shoji door as a dark figure was outlined in the thin rice paper while she desperately tried to calm her overacting nerves. Slowly, the screen door slid open to reveal the visitor.

**And there you have it! Another speedy chaptered delivered by yours truly! Please review and tell me what you think of the changes that are taking place in the plot! Also, let me know in a review if you feel that I should edit the beginning to get rid of any OOC issues!**

**As always, I adore all of you, my faithful readers!**


End file.
